


with lips made of glass and a voice cut from steel (features born from thunder and battle)

by ranichi17



Series: perhaps she will be the one you follow into battle [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, in which the author has no chill whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: Kisaragi Momo has always considered herself terribly ordinary next to her brother. Until a series of events showed her she’s anything but.





	with lips made of glass and a voice cut from steel (features born from thunder and battle)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill and this is all [Sho’s](https://angraavenger.tumblr.com) fault.

She was flying. High enough that she can see the summit of the Tokyo Tower. But how? She looked down, and saw two wings attached to each of her shoes, flapping about like a little sparrow’s.

Floating beside her was someone in pigtails. But people can’t be that tiny, right? And her legs… Why do her legs look pixelated?

_Momo._

Momo’s head snapped up. Across her, standing next to the summit was yet another figure, their clothes billowing in the breeze. Momo couldn’t see their face though, as the tower’s lights glared in her eyes.

_Momo!_

Who was it? Why did the voice sound so familiar?

_Oi, Momo! If you’re not going to class, at least turn off your alarm._

Eh?

Momo opened her eyes, greeted by the blaring from her alarm and the rays of the sun entering from her window.

 _“Turn off your fucking alarm, Momo!”_ Shintarou– _niichan_ continued to shout from downstairs.

 _“I got it already!”_ Momo yelled back as she stumbled out of bed to turn off the offending alarm clock and get herself dressed for school.

 

“Cthulhu rises from the depths,” Shintarou– _niichan_ greeted as Momo entered the dining room, following her movements with his eyes while he took a sip of coffee.

“Who?” Momo asked, sitting down across from him, but she already got the feeling that it was an insult. “Where’s _Okaa–san_?”

“Never mind.” Shintarou– _niichan_ rolled his eyes. “She left for work already, slowpoke.” He then finished off the rest of his coffee in one gulp before standing up. “Well, I’m off too. Don’t forget you’re in charge of the chores today.”

 _“Leaving already?”_ Momo said, almost choking at the _onigiri_ she was eating. “But I only just woke up!”

“I’m going to be late if I wait for a tortoise like you,” Shintarou– _niichan_ replied, already putting on his shoes and opening the door. “See you later.”

“H–Hey, wait for me!” Momo screeched, stuffing the remaining _onigiri_ into her mouth and hurriedly placing her dish on the sink before running out after him.

 

“Gah, where did _nii–chan_ go?” Momo muttered as she looked around each alleyway to find her brother.

She’d found him at last, just as he was about to cross the bridge. Momo picked up her pace until she was walking side by side with him.

“You could have taken your time, you know. Your classes start later than mine,” Shintarou– _niichan_ said, picking up _his_ pace in a probable attempt to avoid walking next to her.

“But…” Momo pouted. _We always walked together for school._

“Shintarou– _kun_! Momo– _chan_! Good morning!”

Both Momo and Shintarou– _niichan_ looked up. On the other side of the bridge, Haruka– _san_ was waving at them, bright and cheery as usual.

“You’re early today, _senpai_ ,” Shintarou– _niichan_ said when they caught up with Haruka– _san_. “Thought I’d have to wait for you again.”

Haruka– _san_ laughed nervously. “It’s the first day of school, Shintarou– _kun_. And? Momo– _chan_ ’s also early today.”

“Well, she did cram in her breakfast within ten minutes,” Shintarou– _niichan_ said, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

 

It’s the peak of spring. The best season in Momo’s opinion, as she’d get to see her namesake blossoms unfolding in every corner, filling up the air with their sweet scent and scattering their petals on every surface, bathing the world in a soft pink.

“See you,” Shintarou– _niichan_ said as he turned round the corner into the gate of Gaiki Hiden Academy’s high school department.

_Here already?_

“ _Onii–chan_ , don’t forget you’re in charge of dinner later!” Momo yelled at her brother’s retreating figure.

“If I let you cook, we won’t get to eat at all,” Shintarou– _niichan_ said as he looked back. “ _Senpai_ , are you coming or not?”

“In a minute!” Haruka– _san_ replied, waving his hand at Shintarou– _niichan_ ’s direction. “Bye, Momo– _chan_ ,” he said, turning to Momo and patting her head before catching up to Shintarou– _niichan_.

 _Man, what a carefree guy,_ Momo thought as she stared at the two of them until they were lost in a sea of students. _How is he friends with_ Onii–chan _, really?_

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“Ah, Hiyori– _chan_!” Momo’s face went several shades of red as she turned around towards the source of the voice. Sure enough, Hiyori– _chan_ was standing behind her, admiring Haruka– _san_ from afar.

“Good morning, Kisaragi– _san_ ,” Hiyori– _chan_ greeted with a smile.

 

 _What was that all about?_ Momo thought, absent–mindedly doodling along the margins of her notebook. Of all the dreams she’s ever had, that one was definitely the weirdest. Something about flying?

Why couldn’t she have dreamt about something else? Momo sighed, twirling the pen in her hand. Like going to a concert, maybe. Or _Nii–chan_ being nicer to her.

The pen in her hand changed form for a split second and Momo blinked. Why did that shape look familiar? The twirling of the pen stopped as well when she blinked, causing it to fly off and clatter to the floor.

“Kisaragi! What’s going on over there?” Yamaguchi– _sensei_ asked, which made everyone turn and stare at Momo.

“N–Nothing!” Momo replied, laughing nervously and unable to keep her eye from twitching as she bent down to pick up the pen.

Yamaguchi– _sensei_ smiled at her. “Is that so? Then, can you please answer the next problem?”

 

“Hiyori– _chan_! Help me!” Momo whined, draping herself all over Hiyori as soon as they saw each other out in the hallway at dismissal.

Hiyori– _chan_ just stared blankly at her. “Eh? What happened this time?”

_“Math.”_

“Ah,” Hiyori– _chan_ nodded. “Were you daydreaming in class again, Kisaragi– _san_?”

“I–I didn’t mean to! I just got lost in thinking about what my dream last night was about!” Momo protested, flailing her arms around as they walked.

“Did you figure it out?” Hiyori– _chan_ asked.

 _“Nope!”_ Momo said, furiously shaking her head. “It was just so weird! I think I ate too much last night.”

“Or…” Hiyori– _chan_ trailed off. “You know what they say, about dreams being a warning or something? Maybe it’s that.”

 

When Momo got back to their apartment, groceries in hand, the place was still empty. Well, _Nii–chan_ did say he’d be out playing at the arcade with Haruka– _san_ all afternoon. Which probably also meant Haruka– _san_ will join them for dinner.

Momo was sneaking out a piece of canelé out of the fridge when she heard a rustling in one of the rooms. _Onii–chan_ can’t have come home and sneaked past her, not with his footsteps being so loud all the time. Which only left one thing.

_Thieves._

_Why did thieves have to invade their house right when she was alone?_ Momo thought, tiptoeing and holding a baseball bat with her trembling hands. _When will_ nii–chan _come home and help her?_

 _Okay, wrong question,_ Momo amended as she approached the doorframe of the library, where the noise was coming from. _If_ nii–chan _was here, he’d need help from_ her _._ Nii–chan _was a wimp, after all._

Momo opened the door slowly, careful not to let the joints creak and alert the intruder to her presence, and continued to tiptoe towards the noise coming from a secluded corner of the library.

She jumped in the way, ready to swing the bat at whoever was making a noise, only to find—

Nothing.

There was no one in there, just _Kaa–san_ ’s old research books collecting dust as usual. _Except…_ One of them seemed to be _glowing._

_What?_

Momo reached out for the book, wondering if the faint glow was caused by a mechanism that might just be what was making all that racket. But just as her hand brushed the hardcover, the glowing stopped.

_Curioser and curioser._

Turning the book over, the illustration on its front cover seemed familiar, almost as if Momo had seen it somewhere else before.

_The dream from last night!_

As she thought that, a sudden spark made the lock on the book undid itself, nearly making Momo drop the entire thing in surprise.

Momo flipped the book open, despite herself. Something weird was going on, and it was definitely this book’s fault. Instead of having ordinary pages, however, the book contained a secret compartment, like in one of those movies she used to watch with Shintarou– _niichan_ when they were little. On the very top of it was a card with a word printed on it in English.

“Win…” Momo enunciated, trying to get it right. Her English didn’t suck as much. At least she hoped it didn’t. “Windy…?”

When she said the word, a great gust of wind blew through the library, even though Momo was pretty sure she’d closed all the windows the last time she had to clean through there. One by one, all of the cards that were in the book were blown away by the breeze, until the book dropped to the floor empty.

“W–What was that?” Momo blurted out as she sank to her knees in front of the book, staring at the Windy card she still had in her hand.

The book started glowing again as _something_ started rising from it, and it was all Momo could do to stop herself from screaming bloody murder.

The _thing_ opened its eyes slowly and stared up at Momo.

Momo was about to yell, unable to hold it in any longer when suddenly—

“Hey, what’s up?”

_D–Did that thing just talk?_

“Why did you wake me up, by the way?” it continued, staring at her wide–eyed with a curious expression on its face.

_Why did this thing seem familiar?_

_The girl in the dream!_

As it (she?) floated towards her, Momo grabbed her chance. Literally, as she held the girl with one hand and poked and prodded all over.

“Where is that voice coming from? Is there a battery in here somewhere?”

“I’m not a toy!” the girl fumed as it broke free of Momo’s grasp and floated a safe distance away. “I’m Ene, Keeper of the Seal and guardian of this book!”

“Ene?” Momo repeated.

“Yeah!” Ene said, posing next to the book as she gestured for it to open on its own. “My duty is to keep the cards inside this book so tha— _Where did the cards go? Ah! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!_ ”

“You mean this one?” Momo asked, holding up the Windy card so that Ene can see.

Ene breathed a sigh of relief as she replied. “Oh yeah, this one! You’re a lifesaver, thank you! And? Where are the other cards?”

“Well, you see…” Momo laughed nervously. “I read the word ‘windy’ on the card, then there was actually wind, and then…”

“And then?”

“And then they all just flew away!”

“Really?” Ene asked as her eye twitched and joined in on Momo’s laughter.

 

“Oi, Momo, are you sure you’ve had enough?” Shintarou– _niichan_ asked, staring at her as she gulped down all of her dinner and hurriedly placed her dish in the sink. “You’ve eaten faster than _senpai_ and I didn’t think that was actually possible.”

Haruka– _san_ , sitting beside him, did not deign to reply.

“Yep, yep, thanks for the food!” Momo said, grabbing the canelé she’d been wanting to eat for hours now from the fridge and making a dash upstairs.

“Where are you even taking that?” Shintarou– _niichan_ asked, still following her with his eyes.

“To my room! I need to study!” Momo shouted back.

 

“And? Did you find them?”

Ene– _chan_ ’s concentration broke with Momo’s question, and she stopped glowing as soon as she raised her head. “Not yet. _Ah, this is really bad!_ ”

“D–Don’t panic, Ene– _chan_ ,” Momo said as she set the canelé in front of Ene. “I’m sure you’ll find them eventually.”

 _Besides, you’re making me panic too_ , she didn’t add.

“What were they, anyway?” Momo asked, cutting the canelé in half so that they can share.

“Clow cards,” Ene– _chan_ bit down into her share as she replied. “When their seal breaks, something terrible will happen. They were made by the same powerful being who created me to guard them. Which makes sense, since they all have a mind of their own and can act on their whims. That’s why letting them loose is a bad idea.”

“So you have to get them back, right?” Momo thought.

“Not me, _we_ ,” Ene– _chan_ said, pointing at Momo.

“W–Why me?” Momo said, stumbling backwards.

Ene– _chan_ rolled her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because _you’re_ the one who set them loose in the first place?”

“W–What? Didn’t you just say it was _your_ job to keep them sealed away?” Momo pointed out.

“Well… I fell asleep.” Ene– _chan_ ’s shoulders slouched. “Oops.”

Momo’s eyes narrowed. “And you call yourself the Keeper of the Seal.”

“I’m sorry, okay? Stuff happens!” Ene– _chan_ whined. “And in any case, the mere fact that you managed to break the seal means that you have at least some kind of magical power.”

Momo, who has never felt special next to her prodigy brother, merely said _“Huh.”_

Ene– _chan_ stood up from her perch on top of the book, her share of the canelé polished off. “What’s your name?”

“K–Kisaragi Momo.”

“Stand over there, Momo,” Ene– _chan_ said, pointing to an empty spot in the room in front of her.

Momo obeyed, shuffling her feet all the way.

Ene– _chan_ started glowing again. The rest of the room disappeared, and the only thing Momo could see was a circle with strange symbols glowing right beneath her feet.

“Key of the Seal,” Ene– _chan_ started, and something floated out of the book’s lock and towards Momo. “There is someone here who wishes to have a contract with you. A girl named Kisaragi Momo. Grant her your powers, O Key. _Release!_ ”

The glowing thing increased in size and intensity, until Momo saw a winged staff materialize in front of her.

“Grab it, Momo!”

And Momo did.

A cardcaptor was born.

 

“I can’t do it, Ene– _chan_!” Momo wailed as she dried off her hair after her shower. _“I just can’t!”_

“Sure you can,” Ene– _chan_ said as she watched Momo. “If you can release them, you can also get them back.”

 _“No!”_ Momo wailed even louder. “Why couldn’t you have picked someone else to do it?”

“ _I_ didn’t pick you. The cards did,” Ene– _chan_ corrected.

The window flew open, and Momo’s and Ene– _chan_ ’s heads whipped towards it at the same time as they heard a loud cawing noise from outside.

“Momo!”

“I got it!” Momo said, running towards the window to peek.

High up in the sky, there was a giant bird flapping its wings and blowing down everything in its path.

“W–What is that?” Momo asked Ene– _chan_ who was now at her shoulder.

“That’s the fly card!” Ene– _chan_ said excitedly. “Hurry up and catch it!”

_“What?!”_

 

“Why is it so big?!” Momo asked, shuddering at the cold evening air made even colder by the fly card.

“It just is, okay?” Ene– _chan_ replied. “You have to catch it before it destroys all those trees.”

_“But why me?”_

_“Because you’re the cardcaptor!”_

All their shouting seemed to have caught the attention of the fly card, who blew another gust of wind directly towards them.

“Momo, use the key!” Ene– _chan_ said as they ran away, the fly card in pursuit.

“H–How?” Momo asked, so close to crying.

Ene– _chan_ swerved to the left, narrowly avoiding the fly card’s talons. “Just do what I told you earlier!”

Momo hesitated as she pulled the key from the chain she used to keep it hanging on her neck. “What was that again? Oh yeah, right. The Key holding powers of the Dark,” she said, holding the key out in front of her. “Show your true powers before me. I, Momo, command you to do so under our contract. Release!”

The Key, which was until now travel–sized, transformed back into its original length as it floated in front of Momo.

“Now, listen,” Ene– _chan_ said a safe distance away. “The fly card is strongly aligned with the wind. If you use it, you should be able to capture the other.”

“You sure about this?” Momo asked.

“I’ve never been wrong in my l— _Crap, here it comes!_ ”

“How am I supposed to do this?” Momo asked, running out of breath already as the fly card continued to come closer.

“I don’t know, you figure it out! That’s part of being a cardca— _ah!_ ” Ene– _chan_ ’s reply was cut off from being blown away.

“Ene– _chan_!” Momo yelled.

The fly card was getting closer.

_Wait._

_Maybe that will work?_

Momo let it close in on her and just as it was about to swoop down on her, she climbed on top of it.

“Momo, what are you doing?” Ene– _chan_ yelled, now back and floating next to her.

“Just trust me!” Momo said as she took the fly card out of her pocket. _“Windy!”_ she said, hitting the card with the key mid–air and activating it.

A winged lady like in the illustration on the card appeared, and wrapped herself all around the bird of the fly card, subduing it until they were all back on the ground.

“Return back to the form from whence you came,” Momo said, standing in front of the bird and raising the key. _“Clow card!”_

The bird slowly dissipated, and at the same time, a card materialized in front of the key.

“Oh, that was so good!” Ene– _chan_ cheered as Momo sank to her knees. “I told you you can do it!”

“I thought I was going to die!” Momo wailed.

“There, there,” Ene– _chan_ said, patting Momo’s head. “Well, why don’t you try out the fly card now?”

“What can this do though?” Momo asked, staring at the card.

“Just try it,” Ene– _chan_ repeated.

Momo nodded, hitting the card with the key again as she declared its name.

The wings on the key suddenly grew in size, and went from being stiff enamel–like decorations to being fluffy as a bird’s own wings.

“Shall we fly back home?” Ene– _chan_ asked.

Momo nodded back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing with this. Anyway. I think you can figure out who’s supposed to be who, and this is going to be a mix of both the anime and manga plot points, but won’t follow either of those exactly, so there’s also that to consider.
> 
> The fic title comes from [this poem](http://babydrivers.tumblr.com/post/108492331876/girl-with-an-accent-of-blood-who-speaks-in).
> 
> The name of their school comes from me messing with the kanji readings of an existing school in actual Kashiwa. Hiyori’s also aged up to be a year younger than Momo, because they won’t exactly get to see each other every day if Momo’s in junior high and Hiyori’s in elementary, right? Everyone else gets to keep their canon ages, which is why Haruka’s still older than Shintarou, unlike Touya and Yukito who are in the same year.
> 
> Oh, also, if you’re new here, my tumblr’s right [here](https://ranichi17.tumblr.com).


End file.
